


Joy Division Prompts

by Lully



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: A series of Metal Gear fanfics themed after songs by Joy Division! For the MGS Summer games.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake, Meryl Silverburgh/Solid Snake, Ocelot/Big Boss, Raiden/Rosemary (Metal Gear)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Dead Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic inspired by Joy Division’s song “Dead Souls.” Also, an elaboration of Solid Snake’s “nightmares,” as mentioned in Metal Gear 2.
> 
> This fic is based after metal gear 2, before the Shadow Moses incident.

He thought they’d go away. But they’ve only gotten worse.

_“It’s not over yet…..”_

_Crackling flames fill David’s ears, so loud he felt his eardrums might burst._

_“It’s not over yet.....”_

_The heat began crawling on David’s skin, growing in intensity. Soon enough, his whole body felt like it was aflame, skin melting, and blood boiling._

_“SNAKE!!!”_

David wakes in a gasp, panting heavily. “Shit…” He groans, wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He glances at his bedside clock. 02:45.

David pulls his blanket off himself, turning to get out of bed. It’s been a week now, and he’s been waking up around the same time every night to nightmares. Nightmares, he thought he had got rid of.

That’s why he took the mission. That’s why he faced Big Boss. So why do they persist? Why can’t David escape his fate?

David heads out of his bedroom into the living space of his cabin, to the room his huskies slept. Only one seemed to be awake, Frank. David could always recognize him by the nick in his ear.

David leans down, scratching behind Frank’s ears. “Hey, bud. What’re you doing up this late?”

Frank responds by licking David’s face, making him smile. If there was one thing that could calm down David on these bad nights, it was the company of his dogs. David spends a few more minutes, petting Frank before standing up and heading into his kitchen.

David approaches his fridge and gets a beer. Cracking it open with the countertop, David doesn’t hesitate to start drinking. David finds that if he drank enough, he blacked out so hard he couldn’t dream. It wasn’t the healthiest way of dealing, but it worked.

As David got halfway through his bottle, he stopped for a moment.

David thought the solution to his nightmares was to separate himself from Big Boss, and his idea of what a soldier was. So was David doing this wrong? He remembers what he said to Big Boss,

_“I’m not like you! I love life!”_

Is that true? Does David truly love life? From the way he lived, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Days all spent on caring for his dogs and drinking the evening away. David’s not doing anything with his life. All he does is just try and forget.

Maybe Big Boss was right. Perhaps the winner of their fight was the one liberated. David is trapped on the battlefield. His life certainly felt like one, on and off the literal one.

David takes a swig of his beer, trying to shake off the thought. He glances towards the phone on his countertop, and without an idea of the time, dials up the only number he knew.

It rings a few before the person picks up,

“David? Is something wrong?” The concern in Miller’s tired voice only made David feel guilty.

“No, I just can’t sleep...again,” David explains, playing with the beer bottle in his hands.

“Oh, are you okay?” Miller asks. Miller always asked this question when David rang him in the middle of the night, ever since he got a little too in his head and ended up dragging a knife down the length of his forearm. Nearly bled out if not for his Master.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just...need to hear another voice,” David explains, putting down the beer bottle and rubbing his forehead to wipe off the sweat. “Uh, Master? Do you...ever have nightmares?”

“Me? Yeah, Dave, I do. We all have our demons. You’re not alone.” Miller comforts, and David feels frustration bubble up. He hates feeling like he needs others, but Miller grounded him when he needed it most.

“I just...I wonder if I’ll ever get a good night’s sleep again,” David vents, and Miller sighs.

“You will, one day, Dave. It could be in a day or a decade, but you’ll find your peace.”

Peace.

David thinks about that word. What is peace? David’s never known it, but Miller speaks as he has. David was born and will always be haunted by war. War and Peace. Could they exist simultaneously?

“David?” Miller wakes David out of his haze.

“Uh- sorry for calling you so late, I’ll let you get back to sleep.” David dismisses Miller, though he doesn’t seem like he wants to hang up.

“Ok, Dave...just call me if it gets worse,” Miller uses ‘it’ to describe David’s pain, his depression destroying him.

“I will.”

“G’night, David.”

Miller hangs up, and David puts the phone down. He glances at the beer bottle before deciding to pour the rest out in the sink, tossing the bottle in the trash.

David has some thinking to do. Hell, he has all night to do it. Sleep is futile anyway. He’s not going to let phantoms eat away at his soul anymore. David’s going to find his peace.


	2. Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic inspired by Joy Divisions’s song “Transmission.”
> 
> 1980’s Bosselot Radio Sex

After a day’s work on the Diamond Dogs Mother Base, Ocelot retreats to his room for some R&R. Tonight was a special night. A night that only happened once a month. Ocelot anticipated it always, and each time it rolls around, he simply cannot think of anything else.

Kaz questioned why Ocelot asked for a radio in his bedroom. Ocelot didn’t explain it, which only left him more suspicious. V has shown his trust in Ocelot, however, so Kaz keeps from complaining too much. Anyhow, Ocelot’s sure they both deducted what the radio was for.

On this single day, a certain someone joined a certain frequency, and he spoke to Ocelot through the HAM radio in Ocelot’s bedroom. So far, this monthly connection has kept Ocelot satiated, but he can’t deny missing being able to touch his face.

Ocelot removes his scarf, throwing it onto his mattress before relaxing into his desk chair, flipping on the radio. He turns the knob slowly until the screen reads those magic numbers, 141.80.

Static, at first. Ocelot’s eyes bounce towards the clock. It’s 21:00; he wasn’t getting on early like he tended to do. The anxieties wash away when Ocelot suddenly here’s a click-

  
  


“...Adam?”

  
  


“John,” Ocelot responds by holding the button on his microphone, smiling. “It’s wonderful to hear from you.”

Snake snorts, “You say that every time.”

“It’s always true,” Ocelot explains, “How are things?”

“The usual. Heaven is on its way,” Snake speaks in code, Ocelot understanding he wouldn’t get much a response from the question anyways. “How about you, malyshka?”

Ocelot blushes at the pet name, “Oh, well, Kaz and I are continuing to disagree on things. Luckily, it seems, V is more responsive to my advice.”

“I’m not surprised, Kaz has become a little bit...hotheaded.” Snake sighs, remembering Kaz’s behavioral changes shortly after MSF’s destruction.

“Well, whatever, as long as I’m there, you won’t have to worry,” Ocelot interjects himself back into Boss’s thoughts, not wanting him to think of anyone else.

“Of course, dear,” Snake responds comfortingly, and the words melt in Ocelot’s ears.

Ocelot sighs, “Oh, how I miss you, John…I’m starting to dream about us being in the same place,” Ocelot chuckles at his expense, and Snake joins with him.

We won’t be apart for long, Adam, just remember that.” Snake reminds him, and Ocelot is comforted by the thought, but it’s not enough.

“I know, I just wish there was a way for us to closer, even in this format…”

“...I can think of something,” Snake chimes up after a brief silence, and Ocelot perks up.

“Really? What’s that?”

“...What are you wearing?” Snake responds in a sultry voice, and Ocelot laughs.

“Very funny, John.” Ocelot continues to laugh until he realizes Snake wasn’t retracting the statement, “...you’re not serious, are you?”

“Only if you want me to be,” Snake flirts, “if you’re missing me the same way I’m missing you.”

Ocelot’s heart skips at the comment, his face heating up at the idea of Snake thinking of him in such a manner. “Oh my, aren’t we a bit old for this…”

“Well, if that’s what you think. I’d say age hasn’t slowed us down one bit.” Snake sounds a little disappointed, and Ocelot jumps at the indication.

“I never said I was against the idea; I just…” Ocelot spoke up but quickly retracted, unsure of what to say, “...where do we start?”

It was like Ocelot could hear Snake’s smile over the radio, “...what are you wearing?” Snake repeats and Ocelot chuckles a small bit.

“Well, I’m in my uniform still, but I’ve removed my scarf.” Ocelot awkwardly replies, rubbing his hand on his leg.

“Mhm, and what else will you be removing?” Snake asks, and Ocelot blushes.

“I...I’ll be taking off my boots first, then my belts,” Ocelot responds, letting go of his microphone button briefly to do as he said.

“What else would you take off for me?” Snake asks, his voice going soft. Ocelot felt his heart pounding like they were doing something naughty.

“For you? I’d strip down to my skin, John,” Ocelot purrs into his mic, gently pulling his uniform off his shoulders as if Snake could see. “As much as you’d want me too.”

“Good,” Snake responds, and he breathes heavily into the mic. If Ocelot listened carefully, he’d swear he could hear the shuffling of fabric. Ocelot’s skin crawled with excitement from the idea of Snake touching himself, somewhere far away from him. “I want to see it all. Strip naked for me, malyshka.”

“Yes sir,” Ocelot whispers into the mic before stepping away and stripping himself, imagining Snake’s hands on his body. Snake continues humming into his mic while Ocelot is doing this, and Ocelot returns to his chair. “I’m nude, Big Boss...what else would you have me do?”

“Hmm…” Snake wonders, “Talk to me, Adam. I want to hear your voice.”

Ocelot obliges, “I wish we were together, my love...You know I would already have my head between your thighs, sucking your cock. I’ve only been doing it for 20 years now.”

Snake chuckles, “Yeah, and you’re damn good at it. God, you turn me on, Adam…” Snake grunts and makes small sounds that indicate his activity. It sent trembles down Ocelot’s spine.

“As you turn me on. You’re the only person who can get such reactions out of my body; I shake for you, Boss…” Ocelot articulates perfectly through the mic, making his words heavy and sexual. “You own me and my body. I’d do anything for you.” Ocelot was hard and finally decided to do something about it, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping lightly.

“You’re all mine…no one else can have you.” Snake rewords, telling himself as he gets off. Ocelot loved the feeling of belonging to this man, this legendary soldier, and the leader of the world. He was a proud trophy wife.

“Yes, I’m yours, John,” Ocelot repeats, “all yours. You control me. I’ll strip for you, I’ll cum for you, and If you asked me to pierce my own heart, I’d do it in a beat.” Ocelot starts moaning in between words, turning himself on as he spoke. He held himself as he talked, clutching his chest and rubbing his nipples the way Snake would have.

“Aah, yes,” Snake responds breathily, clearly loving Ocelot’s dirty talk, if you could call it that. It was talk explicitly tailored for these two very peculiar people.

“Are you close, John? I want your cum on chest, all over my face,” Ocelot encourages Snake, coming close himself.

“Yes, yes, yes....take my cum, Adam,” Snake groans into his mic, gradually getting louder. Ocelot knows he comes when he lets out one loud grunt, which in turn causes Ocelot to spasm and cum himself. His body vibrates, and he shuts his eyes, imagining Snake doing the same.

“Aah, Snake,” Ocelot feels himself verbally slip, reminded of their times together in their youth. Both men pant into their mics a moment, regaining themselves relaxing again.

  
  


“Hell...that was a nice date.” Snake comments, making the two chuckle.

“Yes...It’s only made me miss you more,” Ocelot sighs.

“My dear, don’t worry. This has only reminded me of what I owe you once we unite again. Until then, let’s stay close through these radio meetings, hm?” Snake comforts and Ocelot smiles.

“Of course, Boss. Anything for you.”

“As I expect it.”

After a few more hours of conversation, Ocelot ends that night feeling satisfied not only emotionally, but physically. He wouldn’t mind if those kinds of interactions became more common in their monthly meetings, and after tonight’s success, they most definitely did.

  
  
  



	3. She's Lost Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic inspired by Joy Division's song, "She's Lost Control."
> 
> An elaboration on Meryl and Solid Snake's break up....oof

  
  


Meryl sat leaned back on the couch of her and David’s apartment, rolling her wrist and watching the whiskey swish around the glass. David had left the house again. He didn’t tell her. She got home from work to find him missing.

This is the 12th time he’s done this. Meryl was counting. She wondered why he couldn’t just tell her the truth. They were close enough for that, weren’t they? Meryl thought the events of Shadow Moses brought them closer than any ordinary two people could be. But maybe it was the stake that was driving them apart.

Meryl sits up when she hears the front door open, David shuffling slowly. He glances up and sees her waiting for him in the living room, and the guilt already has washed over David’s face. “Where’d you go.”

“No, where…” David mumbles, hanging his coat and stumbling into the living room, tripping over his feet as he tries to sit on the couch beside Meryl. Meryl puts down her glass and stands up, over David.

“Bullshit. Why do you keep sneaking out like this? Why go to a bar when we have drinks at home?” Meryl accuses him, crossing her arms and trying to hold in the frustrated tears.

“...Meryl,” David spoke softly, sitting up and trying to reach for Meryl’s hand. She swats him away.

“Don’t you ‘Meryl’ me!” Damn it. The tears are falling. Meryl’s face stings as she begins to cry, balling up her fists. “I wanted a normal life with you, and this is what you’re offering me!”

“Meryl, I...I’m sorry-” David stands up, wobbling on his feet. Meryl turns away and storms off into the kitchen two steps away, just trying to distance herself from him. “I...I’m trying so hard.”

“Trying to? Find a job? Get off your ass? Help pay the bills? So far, I haven’t noticed!” Meryl yells, wiping her wet cheeks.

“I’m trying to help...I really am, but...it’s like, every time my eyes shut, I can see liquid hitting the ground.” David tries to explain his feelings but gets frustrated with his wording. “It’s….I wake up in cold sweats, scared of the danger I’m putting you in.”

“What...what are you saying?” Meryl pants, shocked by David’s sudden declarations.

“I...I can’t be normal, Meryl. I’ve tried. I know all you want is for us to be a normal couple, living together, having a future. But I’m a man held down by my genes. I can’t escape that.” David slowly speaks, focussing so that the words come outright.

“David…” Meryl whispers, feeling like her whole body was being crushed.

“I-I….I sneak out so often because I’m afraid of how close we are. If you’re close to me, you’re in danger....I don’t want to put you in danger, Meryl.” David explains, only bringing more pain to Meryl’s heart.

“What are you saying, then? Do you...want us to be apart? Are you breaking up with me?” Meryl chokes on the words, feeling the world spin around her.

“I…” David stutters, and Meryl collapses to the floor sobbing.

“David-” Meryl manages to sputter, “Snake...you were my hero. I...I love you. Why can’t we fight this battle together?”

“Meryl,” David leans down, but she faces away from him.

“I already know the answer. You work better alone.” Meryl stands up suddenly, patting her eyes in an attempt to stop her crying. “I should have seen this coming. Of course, we couldn’t have a normal life. Nothing about you is normal, Snake. I’ve known that.”

“I’m...sorry, Meryl,” David says, and she points to their bedroom.

“Pack your things.”

“Huh?” David startles.

“You’re leaving. I can’t deal with this.” Meryl explains, “Just leave me life. I’ll be better off without you- you said it!”

“Meryl, I-” David starts to speak, but stops himself, looking solemnly to the floor. “...You’re right. I’ll go.”

  
  


With that, David walks to the bedroom. Meryl sits back on the couch, downing her whiskey and letting in burn in her throat. She holds her face in her hands, waiting until Meryl hears the door open and closes again. When she looks up, he’s gone.

Gone.

“Oh, god…”

  
  



	4. Leaders Of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic inspired by "Leaders of Men" by Joy Division.
> 
> Raiden contemplating his life and the Big Shell Incident.

Raiden was sitting by the window, watching the people walking down the street. He rolls the cigarette, in between his fingers, thinking.

Rose told him to stop doing that. Thinking. Because once Raiden got in his head, it was hard for him to find a way out.

A tool. That’s all Raiden has ever been. As a child, thrust onto a battlefield. As an agent of “Foxhound.” As a pawn for the Patriots.

When he tries to think of the events of Big Shell, Raiden gets a headache. Nothing was real. Snake told him that. But what is he supposed to do with that information? How does he make something real?

Raiden wants something real with Rose. She means so much to him. But again, once he gets in his head, all she becomes is a Patriot Spy. Maybe her love is still a trick. Perhaps they still control him.

Raiden brings the cigarette up to his lips, puffing the smoke lightly. He hears the door creak behind him, bringing light into his dark office. Speak of the Devil.

“...Raiden? Do you need anything?” Rose’s voice was soft like she didn’t want to disturb him. That was an odd development he’s noticed in their relationship. They were spending a lot of time apart in the same apartment, but always in different rooms. It was like she was afraid of bothering Raiden.

“...A drink,” Raiden answers, glancing at the empty bottles gathering on the windowsill.

“...Another?” Rose comments, and then holds her breath. Anticipation. She expected him to lash out, criticize her for telling him what he could and couldn’t do.

“...Yeah.” Raiden simply answers, and Rose looks up with surprise. She simply whispers something and closes the door, leaving Raiden to his dim room.

Raiden blows more smoke in the air, brushing some of his hair back. “The Patriots…” He says out loud to no one. Probably them. These shadows he liked to hide in, they lurked there too. The Patriots thrived in the dark, and so did he.

“Not so different, huh,” Raiden continues to talk to himself, inspecting his cigarette before burning it out on his forearm, atop the scar that had formed since last he did it. Hurting his body felt like one of the few ways he could fight them, damaging their valuable property.

The door opens behind him again, and Rose walks up slowly, holding his beer bottle. Raiden takes it once she’s close, and he feels her eyes fly to the burn. 

“Raiden…” Rose reaches and grabs his arm, running her hand over the wound, “Did you do this?”

Raiden yanks his arm back, startling Rose and makes Raiden drop the beer, the bottle pouring out into the carpet.

“God damn it-” Raiden curses and stands up, seeing Rose flinch. He freezes.

She was afraid. Afraid of him.

“I-I’ll go grab a towel,” Rose says before rushing out the room, not even bothering to close the door.

The light was streaming in and burned in Raiden’s eyes. He stood there, feeling the beer soak into his feet and the carpet.

What has he become?

A sad excuse for a husband, that’s for one.

Rose comes back in with a towel and drops to the floor, soaking up the mess. Raiden leans down to help her, surprising Rose. “Rose…” He says, in his scratchy voice.

“Jack..?” Rose responds, looking at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been so vacant lately.” Raiden apologized, drying the rest of the beer. “You don’t deserve to be treated the way I treat you.”

“Jack…” Rose repeats, putting a hand up to stroke Raiden’s cheek, “I understand. You’re struggling. I don’t want you to be alone in this. I’m here for you.”

Raiden looks up, feeling warmth he hadn’t felt in a while unless it came from the bottle. “Rose,” he whispers before leaning in and kissing his wife, who responds by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Together, the two embraced on the floor. They smelled like beer, and the tobacco on Raiden’s tongue wasn’t pleasing to either of them, but they were together. And if Raiden was going to keep on living, that’s how it was going to be.

  
  



	5. Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic inspired by the song "Wilderness" by Joy Division
> 
> Some Vkaz comfort :3

Venom stepped into Kaz’s room late one night. The man was just dressing down to sleep, pulling off his beret and sunglasses, looking disheveled.

“Boss?” Kaz asks, in that tired voice that had developed over the years. He no longer had the pep he did in the 70s.

“...Kaz, can we talk?” Venom asks in a similarly exhausted voice, though his tiredness had developed in the last month rapidly rather than over a decade.

“Of course. Is something the matter?” Kaz knowingly responds. This isn’t the first time Venom’s come to him, looking for consultation. Someone who felt the way he did.

Kaz sits on his mattress, and Venom walks over to join him. “I...rescued a couple more child soldiers today,” Kaz nods as Venom spoke. “The looks on their faces...it was like they’d saw a monster. Not until I got back to Mother Base had I noticed my face was caked in other’s blood...they probably thought I had come to take them to hell.”

“You didn’t, though. They’re safe with us, Snake.” Kaz leans his shoulder on Venom, the most he could do for him. “You’re no monster.”

“I don’t know, Kaz. Everyone seems to see me as one. I’m starting not to recognize the man in the mirror anymore.” Venom sighs, leaning back on Kaz.

“Me either, V. Things have changed. We’re different men, whether we like it or not.” Kaz explains, the flames in his eyes.

“...You’re right.” Venom responds, turning towards Kaz. Kaz’s eyes glance at Venom’s lips, and words don’t have to be shared; they both know what it is that comforts them. Venom leans slow, pressing his torn lips to Kaz’s soft ones. They kiss, Venom reaching to hold Kaz’s face.

“...Snake,” Kaz softly moans, wrapping his arm around Venom’s waist. “You’re the only thing that grounds me. Remind me of what I still have.”

Venom simply nods, using his arms to lean Kaz back slowly against his bed. Venom props himself above him, continuing to kiss his lover.

The two discard clothing slowly, removing it from each other’s bodies. Once it was out, Kaz kept constant contact with Venom’s skin. The heat from his body reminded him why Kaz was still alive.

Their lovemaking was slow, gentle, and intimate. Venom caressed Kaz’s face, kissing it gently as they went. When they’re bodies were one, neither had to carry any burdens. They could just focus on eachother. And that’s what they did.

By the time the deed was done, the two would just lay together, nude and hugging close. Both so desperate for physical contact, they’d put skin to skin for hours.

“Boss…” Kaz softly says, brushing Venom’s loose hair back, grazing his thumb on his horn.

“Kaz...let me hold you tonight,” Venom says, and Kaz nods. Venom wraps his arms around Kaz’s waist and pulls their bodies tight together, warming him to the core.

Kaz was Venom’s comfort. Kaz was his light. Kaz is what made the death and destruction go away, and what made Venom feel normal again.

So there they’d lay until night had passed and the morning came. Until Venom had to face another day.


End file.
